Ashtabula
thumbAshtabula - Ward 4: Einwohner: 154 (148 Menschen, 5 Ghule, 1 Supermutant) Bürgermeister: Frank Winetraub, Mensch, weisz, Christ, inoffizieller Gouveneur von Ashtabula County wichtige Personen der Siedlung: Lisbeth: Eine nette, aufgeschlossene Ghulin mit einer phobischen Abneigung gegen Krabbeltiere, betreibt das Kleidungsgeschäft "Lisbeth's laszive Lederwaren" mit Modellen in allen Varianten, meist körperbetont, aber nie freizügig, verkauft zu Standardpreisen, lässt aber trotzdem der Konversation willens mit sich handeln. Jonny Junkyard: Betreibt den gleichnamigen Schrottplatz am nördlichen Rand der Siedlung, wer etwas benötigt muss es selber suchen und zum Standardpreis des Schrotts noch eine Stundengebühr zaheln, mag keine Rassisten, weil er sich ständig auf seine schwarzen Wurzeln beruft, schickt gerne Leute für sich in die Ruinen um Schrott zu besorgen, weil er selbst zu feige dafür ist, für Reparaturen gern gesehen, sonst eher Aussenseiter. James Earl Donnaview: Der Sheriff der Stadt, hart aber gerecht, versucht alle gleich zu behandeln, bis auf Ghule, Mutanten aller Art oder Schwarze, pflegt seinen weiszen Bart genauso intensiv wie seinen rassistischen Südstaatenflair. Missy (Miss Longway): Pfarrerstochter, Hilfssheriff und die gute Seele von Ashtabula, die ruhige Hand hinter dem Sheriff, hasst Gewalt und liebt alle friedfertigen Menschen wie Mutanten, mag Tiere, vor alle die hübschen Ladybugs, hat viele Verehrer Meisterinformation: ist heimlich in Lisbeth verliebt und lässt sich über die Gesellschafterin Madam Tolouse regelmäszig Lederkleidung für den privaten Gebrauch kaufen, hat panische Angst bloszgestellt zu werden und würde all ihre Prinzipien vergessen um ihr lesbisches SM-Geheimnis zu wahren. Pfarrer Longway: Der Hirte der Stadt, angetrieben vom unerschütterlichen Glauben, dass Gott sie als Prüfung in diese Zeit gesandt hat um wieder zu den Ursprüngen des reinen Glaubens zu finden und die Welt als Paradies neu zu erschaffen, Erzfeind von Madam Tolouse und Hassprediger gegen alle anderen Glaubensrichtungen Meisterinformation: hat ein heimliches Alkoholproblem Gesellschafterin Madam Tolouse: Eigentlich nur eine Prostituierte, die den Schein der Eleganz wahrt, doch von vielen Christen nur als Flittchen gesehen wird, liebt Seidenstoffe und Taft und gibt gerne ihr Geld dafür bei reisenden Versorgern aus, hat gut 2 Dutzend Stammgäste in Ashtabula, die jedoch vergeblich versuchen geheim zu bleiben, wird von Donk bewacht, ist Stammgast bei Doc Stretch, benutzt gerne ihren französischen Akzent Meisterinformation: kennt als Eingeweihte das Geheimnis von Missy Donk: Supermutant mit mehr Muskeln als Hirn, wurde durch Madam Tolouse' Hilfe in der Siedlung aufgenommen und beschützt sie nun inbrünstig, hat eine Schwäche für flauschiges: Hunde, Teddybären, Skalps... Doc Stretch: Ghularzt und Medizinspezialist, höflich zu den Patienten, solange sie keine Abneigungen gegen ihn haben, andernfalls werden sie an seine Krankenschwester verwiesen Meisterinformation: war vor dem Krieg als Frauenarzt schon drogensüchtig, tratscht gerne in Männerkreisen, ein guter Freund von Madam Tolouse, hat ihr schon häufiger bei einer Abtreibung geholfen, sammelt im Keller eingeweckte Embryonen Schwester Irmenella: Klein, untersetzt, aber trotzdem recht umgänglich für einen Menschen, wenn man erstmal über ihre ruppige Art hinwegsehen kann, als Krankenschwester Anlaufstelle Nummer 1 für all jene die sich nicht von einem Ghul behandeln lassen wollen, trinkt gerne, aber nie zu viel, hat den Wunsch nach Partner und Kindern, eine ganz normale Katholikin. Honeymoon: Die Tratschbase Nummer 1 in der Siedlung, obwohl keine 30 Jahre alt ist sie für ihr Plappermaul bekannt, Mitläuferin der Oberzicke Bella und nur als ihr Lastentier, Fuszabtreter und hässliches Entlein bekannt, dumm wie Bohnenstroh... oh Honey! Bella Lakeman: verzogene Göhre, hält sich für den Mittelpunkt des Ödlands, wegen einflussreicher Eltern gebietet ihr niemand Einhalt, Mutter gehört die Brauerei, Vater gehört das Käsewerk, mit zu wenig Nächstenliebe ausgestattet, dafür ein viel zu groszes Selbstbewusstsein und überdurchschnittliche Schönheit Meisterinformation: hasst Missy wegen ihrer vielen Verehrer Martha Lakeman: Chefin der Brauerei, groszspurige Gans, lehrte der Tochter die egomanische Dominanz über Männer, hält sich und ihr Bier für das höchste Gut in Ashtabula, lässt jeden wissen, dass sie von ihr abhängig sind, hasst Weintrinker und Winzer Meisterinformation: hat ein böses Geheimnis unter der Brauerei >möglicher Plotaufhänger< Eugene Lakeman: Armer Kerl mit 2 dominanten Frauen, kann nur im Käsewerk Ruhe finden, da sie ihm an diesen stinkigen Ort nicht folgen, produziert aus der Milch der Mekahni handgrosze runde Käselaibe mit Hauptverkauf nach Geneva, je stinkiger er wegen seiner Frauen zur Arbeit kommt desto leckerer wird der Käse. Long John: Afroamerikaner von groszer Statur, sehr schüchtern, sehr stolz auf seine lange Ahnenreihe von befreiten Sklaven, sehr christlich, arbeitet hart und wird allgemein akzeptiert, hat nichtmal schmutzige Gedanken, Farmer der für die Brauerei Korn anbaut, trinkt niemals Alkohol. Pling: Asiatin, fertigt nach alter Tradition Klingen für Werkzeuge und Waffen, wird von anderen wegen ihrer Kommunistenabstammung gemieden, hat keine Freunde ist sehr einsam und will einfach nurmal in den Arm genommen werden Meisterinformation: hat unter ihrer Schmiede einen voll funktionstüchtigen Nuklearsprengkopf versteckt Igrett Braun: Hotelbesitzerin mit höflicher Distanziertheit, wird als von Gott berührt betrachtet, weil ihr Mann (vor einigen Jahren von Raidern getötet) aus dem Jenseits Botschaften zu ihr schickt, indem sie regelmäszig (alle 9 Monate) mit anschwillendem Bauch umherläuft um dann plötzlich wieder dünn zu sein Meisterinformation: verführt so viele Hotelbesucher wie möglich um die ausgetragenen Kinder an ihren in Wirklichkeit zum Ghul gewordenen Mann im Keller zu verfüttern A.N.I.: Das junge Mädchen muss um die 12 bis 14 Jahre alt sein, aber das ist sie schon eine ganze Weile. Der Pfarrer meinte sie wäre von Gott gesandt um sie alle ins Licht zu führen, aber wann das geschieht wird wohl erst noch offenbar. Fakt ist, dass sie in jener Nacht nach Ashtabula kam, als es in der Nähe eine gewaltige Explosion gab die so verheerenden Ausmaszes war, dass die tonnenschwere Glocke des Kirchenturms mitten auf den Altar herabfiel und diesen unter sich begrub. Plötzlich stand da dieses vollkommen verbrannte Kind vor der Tür der Kirche und der Pfarrer nahm sich ihrer an. Jetzt lebt sie ohne Erinnerung an das, was in oder vor jener Nacht geschah und hilft dem Pfarrer aus Dankbarkeit als Kirchenordonanz Meisterinformation: Zumindest tagsüber, denn nach Sonnenuntergang zeigt sich die dunkle Seite von Pfarrer Longway. Er weisz als Einziger um ihre synthetische Existenz und droht sie deswegen an alle zu verraten, daher vergeht er sich auch ohne Gegenwehr regelmäszig an ihr. Carmenita Letitia Frederice Juaness: Wenn du etwas leckeres zu Essen oder zu Trinken suchst bist du bei den "Kastanietten" genau richtig. Die flotte Spanierin (oder ist sie Mexikanerin?) bedient jeden mit kessem Hüftschwung, prachtvollem Ausschnitt und feurig frecher Zunge. Ihre Tatosuppen sind legendär, ihre Schieszkunst berüchtigt und ihre Unnahbarkeit fast schon eine Herausforderung wert, wäre da nicht das Duo der Gebrüder Igel, die sich jedem mit verbissener Entschlossenheit ans Leder werfen, der es auch nur wagen sollte sie zu berühren. Meisterinformation: Carmen hat einen Liebhaber der ihr jeden Sonntag nach der Kirche einen kleinen Strausz Blumen vor die Tür stellt, doch um wen es sich dabei handelt konnte sie bisher nicht herausfinden Duo der Gebrüder Igel: Man nennt Timothy und Toni nicht ohne Grund die Wachhunde der Comtessa, so wie sie auf die armen Seelen losgehen, die Carmen näherkommen wollen. Meisterinformation: Es ist alles nur Masche. Sie sind im Grunde nichts anderes als besser schauspielernde Zuhälter. Nicht nur, dass sie von Carmen Schutzgeld erpressen, sie locken die Kundschaft mit Carmens Unnahbarkeit auch immer wieder an. Sollte jemand die Finger nicht bei sich behalten können wird er verprügelt und rausgeworfen, nur um vor der Tür zu erfahren, dass eine Nacht mit Carmen 100 Kronkorken kostet, man als Mutprobe zum nächsten Sonntag einen bunten Strausz Blumen pflücken muss und während der Nacht mit ihr einen schalldichten Helm zu tragen hat, damit sie einen weder erkennt noch hört. Zusätzlich ist ein Stealthboy dabei aktiv. Die arme Carmen glaubt schon seid über 2 Jahren immer vom selben Liebhaber besucht zu werden...